History of NeoTerr
The "History of NeoTerr" is an in-game book, consisting of three volumes. The books are object of a quest, given by NPC Marco to the player. Original text Book 1 After the treaty with the Drekh'Nar was signed, a time of mourning began. Men were allowed by the treaty to spend a few last days on the planet's surface. They could say good bye to everything they loved before the gates to their new home were closed forever. The founders of NeoTerr had been chosen by the Drekh'Nar Lords, one man and one woman from every religion. They had received every right necessary to lead mankind underground and to build a new civilization there. Their first years were hard, but peaceful. The struggle for survival bound all powers and nearly nobody thought of revenge or disobeying the chosen leaders. But then, terror began. Some of the younger inhabitants, most of them had been children at the time of the Great War, decided that following the leaders had been the wrong decision. They thought living underground was not natural, not for mankind, and that men should fight back, as long as they had not forgotten their roots. First, they tried to convince people by political statements, by discussion and debate. As this did not work and most people just were content with the now peaceful situation, they declared themselves outcasts. They chose the name True Men, showing their will to fight back and to leave the cave systems that were already called "home" by so many. Book 2 The leaders chosen by the Drekh'Nar knew that their powers were only artificial---that they actually had no power in reality, but had to behave in a way the Drekh'Nar would appreciate. The leaders also knew that this would do no good to men. As consequence, shortly after the name "NeoTerr" was chosen for mankind's new and last society, the Council of Elders was founded. The Council consisted of independent men and women, and the chosen leaders wanted the Council to oversee the government someday. In an attempt to keep at least some elements the old culture, a symbol for the Council was created. It was some kind of bird, now long forgotten---an eagle. Today, the Symbol of Eagle is more than just the Council's symbol. The symbol reminds everybody of our history. It reminds us of the worth of freedom, of the ability to freely move between Eearth and Sky, and even Sky and Stars. We should never forget that there's more than our caves and darkness. There is space, and there is light, and although we're earthbound now, this might not be the case forever. Book 3 "History is facilitated by the formation of a 'true discourse of past' through the production of narrative and analysis of past events relating to the human race. Since historians are simultaneously observers of and participants in the historical process, the historical works they produce are always written from the perspective of the present and with due concern for possible lessons for the future: in the words of Benedetto Croce, "All history is contemporary history". All events that are remembered and preserved in some form (that cannot be invalidated as unhistorical or that otherwise remain amenable to historical discourse) constitute the historical record. Events that had supposedly occurred before the advent of written communication are therefore dubbed "pre-history". The self-assigned task of historical discourse is to identify the sources which can contribute to the production of truthful accounts of past. Thus the constitution of the historian's archive is a result of circumscribing a more general archive by invalidating the usage of certain texts and documents (by falsifying their claims to represent the 'true past'). Some historians study universal history." -- From an old encyclopedia Category:in-game books